onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Spandine
Spandine is the father of Spandam and was CP9's chief 22 years ago. He led the "investigation" in Ohara and was responsible for summoning the Buster Call. Also referred to as Spandyne. Appearance Twenty-two years ago, during the Ohara Incident, Spandine had a square jaw, with a slight beard on it. His hair was combed neatly, but with the back flowing. He was wearing a black suit with a pink shirt underneath, and a striped coat over it. As of now, his hair on the top of his head has turned gray from age, but the back and his beard remains black. The beard has also grown into a long and sharp goatee, and he had a small toothbrush mustache. His face has wrinkled from time as well. He changed his coat to a white one. Overall, he bears some resemblance to his son, Spandam. Personality He, like his son, is a coward. Spandine was proud of his rank and enjoyed stepping on the heads of "criminals." He is very self-centered and did not care about anything, and used his power to do whatever he wanted. He believes everything he does is right and is extremely loyal to the Gorousei. Spandine believed himself to be special, and nearly invincible, because he's a Government agent. He saw himself like a hero, but acted like a child. A very bossy and mean person, he intends to get his job done and always begged for promotions. He laughed when the time came to unleash the Buster Call on Ohara, and thought that activating the Buster Call would get him promoted. It should be noted that he cared for his subordinates and considered what was best for them (unlike his son) as shown when he was shocked that the Buster Call had started before they got off and then ordering them to get off the island while stating that their lives were more important than the prisoner's (Nico Olvia). Spandine is quite dramatic; when Nico Olvia shot him, he thought he was going to die. He begged his agents to report to the boss and give the position he held to his son, only to be told that the bullet went through his sleeve.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 394 and Episode 276, Spandine is shot by Olvia. History Ohara Incident 22 years ago, Spandine was sent by the World Government to "investigate" Ohara Island. When the Marines tried to contact him, he would shrug it off and complain about coming over to the West Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, Spandine remarks about the Marines calling him. He captured Nico Oliva, apprehended the Ohara Clan,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 394 and Episode 276, Spandine recaptures Olvia. and summoned the Buster Call.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Spandine launches the Buster Call. Despite his ruthlessness, even he was horrified by the massacre ordered by the Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (the later Admiral Akainu). Post-Enies Lobby Arc Spandine appears in Chapter 527's CP9 cover story, where he met with his son in the hospital, plotting the assassination of the wayward CP9, who are after Spandam for trying to pin the blame of accidentally activating the Buster Call on them and letting them die in the crossfire of the Marines' armada. References Site Navigation zh:斯帕達因 Category:Human Category:Male Category:CP9 Category:Antagonists Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction